


The Love We Endure

by shirbert1989



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert1989/pseuds/shirbert1989
Summary: Timeline of Queen’s College newest couple Gilbert and Anne as they discover just how much they love each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

“God Anne,” Gilbert murmured into her ear. He cradled the back of her head and she giggled at the soft feel of his lips to her skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he repeated.

“Stop saying that it’s getting annoying,” she teased as she pulled his face to hers. He rolled his eyes but pecked her on the lips anyways.

Their eyes met and he sighed as he caressed her face, “I love you so much.”

No matter how many times she heard it, she always got emotional at the words. It was hard for her to believe that someone could actually love her. She was led to believe for years that she was unlovable as a child, but the man on top of her proved them wrong.

Gilbert sensed her emotions welling up and leaned down to kiss her deeply. The kiss turned heavy and fierce and he leaned on his elbows that were positioned on both sides of her head to get closer but careful as to not crush her. Her hand was wandering around his body and stopped at the button of his shirt, working her way to undo them. 

He broke apart from her. They were both panting heavily and his eyes searched for hers, “Are you sure?” He breathed out. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re forced to do this.”

Anne smiled as she shook her head, “I’m sure, Gil. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

He smiled, “Okay.” He pecked her on the lips.

“Okay,” she giggled out and arched her neck to meet his lips again.

She continued her work on his buttons and his tongue slipped out to meet hers, eliciting a small moan from them both. When she finished, he wasted no time in throwing it off his body and flinging it on the floor. Anne’s hands drifted over his toned abs and made its way up his chest to his pecs. She toyed with his nipples hoping to get a reaction from him and smiled against his mouth as her wish came true. Her hands then moved to explore his back and she pulled him closer to her body. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his hand moved to the curve of her waist. He rubbed circles over the thin fabric as his other hand moved to the hem of her- well, his- shirt. He slid his hand under and Anne gasped at the contrast of his cold, calloused hands against her warm skin. He continued rubbing circles on her skin until he tugged gently on the hem of the shirt, pulling it up. 

Anne broke their lips away- causing a groan from Gilbert- and sat up to take her shirt off with ease. She flung it on the floor next to Gilbert’s and gave him no time to process her body as she fiercely reconnected their lips. Gilbert pulled away to take in the view and his breath hitched. She was wearing a lacy red bra that accented the fullness of her breasts perfectly. He chuckled and grabbed her arms to pull her onto his lap, causing a surprised yelp from Anne. However she quickly adjusted and wrapped her legs around his back as he scooted to lean on the headboard. His hands rested on her bare back protectively, like he was scared she would leave any moment. He placed a kiss on her bare chest, leaving a trail of wetness as he moved down to her breasts. His hands quickly unclasped her bra and he tugged it over her head, throwing it mindlessly somewhere.

“Impatient, are we?” She teased.

“Oh you have no idea,” he growled. He wasted no time as he smushed his face in between her breasts, causing a gasp from Anne. He roughly kissed or bit or licked one of her breasts as his other hand would move to grope her other. Anne moaned at the roughness but she didn’t complain, because she secretly loved it. Her hands tussled up into his curls and she tugged on them as he would nip at her hard nipple. Her core was becoming more impatient and she tried to close her legs but was blocked by Gilbert’s build.

“Gil,” she moaned as his mouth moved down to her stomach. He pushed her back gently and she rested her hands on his legs as he gripped her waist from behind and left kisses. He looked up at Anne and smiled cockily as he saw her state of neediness, teasing her even more as he brought her back to his chest and trailed his hand down to her ass. He groped it harshly and her heat became more inflamed. “Oh my god,” she muttered. Her hands were splayed across his back as his hands traveled her body and she was left speechless at the effect his hands could have on her tiny body.

“Get up,” he ordered and she immediately complied. She sat up right and Gilbert harshly pulled her athletic shorts down from her hips. She moved to remove them completely and moved back to straddle his lap. 

His cock twitched as he felt the wetness soaking through her panties and making contact with him. He groaned and fiercely kissed her again. His hand cradled the back of her head and the other one wrapped around her waist to keep her on him. It wasn’t until Anne’s fingers began toying with the top of his pants that he broke apart. He watched Anne intently as she seductively unbuckled his pants, never removing their eyes from each other, and brought them over his hips. She gasped but covered it with a cough as the outline of his cock could be seen through his boxer briefs. She then hooked the waistband with her finger and dropped it down as well, Gilbert’s erect cock against his stomach. She gulped as she noticed the thickness and length of it.

“Oh my,” Anne muttered as she moved off so Gilbert could discard his bottoms. He grinned cockily at her and moved her back on him. She groaned as her covered core met his cock and rested her forehead on his. “I’ve never,” she could barely finish as her state of shock overtook her, “I’ve never been with anyone as....big as you,” she blushed as she admitted it.

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, “Arent you glad you’re gonna be stuck with this for the rest of your life?”

Anne blushed at the implication of marriage and pecked her lips to his. His hand wandered down to her panties and then to her front, resting just on her core. Anne gave a light moan as he began lightly massaging her core through the thin fabric. His other hand rested on her ass, squeezing it lightly and he felt Anne tremble at that touch. He smirked and repeated the action a bit harsher, this time massaging her wet folds, and Anne slightly sprang up and arched her back.

“Goddamn you’re amazing,” Gil moaned. 

“I know,” she laughed cockily but was disrupted by another groan from her as his fingers quickened. She rested her head on his shoulder as he began flicking her folds. Anne could barely take it. She was almost embarrassed at how fast he could possibly make her come.

Gilbert pulled her head back and roughly kissed her, biting her lower lip as another moan hit her. His movements quickened and got harder and Anne’s hips continued to buck. He didn’t pull away until he noticed she was close as her panties became more soaked. She groaned as his fingers left her.

“No, continue, please,” she pleaded breathlessly. He shook his head and moved her so she was on her knees. He then proceeded to rip her panties off without breaking their lips. Anne moves her body so that she could remove the article of clothing and sat back down on his lip. She groaned loudly as her bare cunt made contact with his erect cock. They stayed like that: their hands sprawled against each other’s backs as their lips continued in a steady rhythm. It wasn’t until Anne squirmed on his cock that Gilbert was brought back to reality and pulled away.

“Condoms?” He asked breathlessly.

“Second drawer,” she muttered. She brought their lips back together as Gilbert’s hand began slapping the nightstand for the drawers. He managed to find it and smirked as the condom box was the first thing he felt in there. He noticed the box felt half empty and broke away to quirk an eyebrow at her. “What? It was from before we start dating,” she said innocently.

He bit his bottom lip, “Remind me to interrogate you about it later.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, “You really wanna be thinking of me with other men while like this?”

He shrugged as he ripped the condom package open with his teeth and slid it over him, “I’m open to it.”

She scoffed and playfully hit his shoulder, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to kiss her again gently. He then intertwined that hand with his as his other one rested on her hips, and gently pulled her up so her center aligned with his member.

“I have to ask again, are you sure?” He asked. She nodded. She bent down to kiss him roughly as she slowly slid down on his cock, splitting her open. His hands rested on her thighs and kept them wrapped around him as they groaned at the impact. He felt her walls clench as she adjusted to the new length. “Are you okay?” He asked, looking into her eyes, “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head but bit her lower lip in agony. He was almost about to pull out of her until she rested her hand on his chest, signaling she was fine. “I’m good, I swear.”

He sighed and brought her face to his, cradling her neck. He stared into her eyes as he started his movements. He started slow and steady, not wanting to hurt his darling Anne. She moaned and he smirked at how easy it must be to make her come. He then started bucking his hips into her faster, the sound of her ass slapping down on him being too much for him to handle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back and leaned her forehead on his. They maintained eye contact as they fell into a steady rhythm and Anne began pushing back as well. She would rise and fall to meet his quickened pace and whimpered as the speed accelerated exponentially.

Gilbert moaned her name, as well as “love” and “darling” the entirety, while Anne could barely mutter a word as the sensation was too much for her. His hand then slipped in between them and she gasped as his long hands began rubbing her clit. He started slowly to contrast the fast pace of his movements and Anne nearly combusted then.

“Gil,” she murmured. He bent his neck up to meet their lips fiercely. He let out a small moan as she changed her movements to ride him back and forth. She smirked victoriously against his mouth but it didn’t last long as Gilbert began rubbing her clit more vigorously as revenge. 

Anne began bouncing and Gilbert leaned against the headboard to catch a sight. He was left speechless. He moved his hands to grasp her tiny waist as her breasts bounced up and down with her movements. Their eyes were still connected as she whimpered his name a few times more. 

“Anne love,” he said breathlessly and he thrusted his hips fiercely into her. Their movements were becoming more frantic and they were both close to the edge. She dragged her hand from his chest to his hand and intertwined it on the bed. He used his other hand to press her closer to him from her back and rested his head on her chest, the first time they had broken eye contact since they began. Anne’s other hand took over for him and began rubbing her neglected clit rhythmically, eliciting the loudest moans he had heard from her that day.

“I’m about to come, Gil,” Anne managed to breathe out and his eyes snapped to hers. He leaned back and leaned her forward to him, resting her bare chest on each other. His strength made it difficult for her to move or thrust, giving Gilbert a clear advantage in making her come first. His hand snakes up to the back of her head and stayed there as her head rested on his shoulder. “I’m almost,” she breathed out and he pulled her to face him.

“I am too,” he breathed out huskily. He kept her face in front of his as he cradled her face, wanting to see her explode. It wasn’t until Gilbert thrusted his hips forcefully a few more times did she actually come. The sight of her faltering and screaming his name was almost enough to make him come too. But he overcame it and thrusted a few more times into her.

“Oh my god, Gilbert,” she muttered out as he finished into her, the movements being too sensitive for her after her orgasm. 

“Wait for me, Anne,” he muttered against her neck. She tugged on his hair as he thrusted more into her, causing a long line of whimpers from her. It wasn’t until Anne pulled his head up and kissed him passionately that he finally faltered. They moaned as he came into her, their hand breaking from each other to cradle the other. They slowed their movements, and eventually stopped as Anne leaned on him against the headboard. They stayed like that for a while longer, in each other as their lips met each other’s passionately, mimicking earlier and bringing everything to a full cycle. 

Anne finally broke the kiss and smiled at him. Her face was flushed and she she chuckled lightly at him. “That was,” she managed to breathe out.

“Amazing,” he finished for her. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his as she raised her hips out from him and they both groaned at the loss of the other in them. She sat on the bed next to him, catching her breath. He bent over and kissed her before standing up to throw the condom away. Anne blushed slightly at the sight of his ass and he sat back next to her with a quirked eyebrow.

“You do have a really nice butt,” she muttered as he leaned on his side, resting his head on top of his arm. She mimicked his position and laid with her chest pressed to his. He snakes an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her hands were skimming his chest as he chuckled at her comment.

“I can say the same about you,” he placed a kiss on her forehead and she sighed at the gesture.

“I know,” she replied and he rolled his eyes playfully, to which she giggled. 

“Cocky.”

“That would be you, Mr. Blythe. If I had known you were slugging that around I would’ve declared my love for you years ago.”

“Oh, so you only love me for my body?”

“Precisely.”

“Well,” he moved so he was on top of her, causing a surprised giggle from her, “that couldn’t be me because while I do,” he hitched his breath as his hand move down her stomach, “love your body, I fell in love with you for your brains, not just your beauty.”

Anne blushed. Gilbert was about to lean in to kiss her until she placed her hands on his chest, halting him. He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly.

“While I would love to, make love to you again,” Gilbert chuckled at that term, “you got me feeling quite tired and I would like some rest, Gil.” 

He groaned and slumped on the bed next to her, “I hate you,” he grumbled and she laughed, knowing full well that’s not true.

“Okay,” she muttered. She intertwined his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, gently kissing his knuckles. She then turned on her other side so her back was to his chest, smiling giddily as she made herself the little spoon. Their intertwined hands rested against her breasts and Gilbert brought a blanket over them. He leaned his head on top of hers gently as to not apply any pressure or discomfort. His other hand served as a pillow for Anne’s head and their legs tangled in each other’s. Anne groaned tiredly as she felt Gilbert’s cock on her back and turned to raise an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? We’re spooning, there is no sexual connotation in that.”

He shrugged innocently, “Your ass was on me, I couldn’t help it.”

She rolled her eyes and turned back around, snuggling into his body once more. “Goodnight, Gil,” she murmured.”

“Wha- hey. What am I supposed to do about this?” He asked. Her eyes were closed but she smiled as she guessed he was talking about his erect member.

She yawned as she muttered something along the lines of “Figure it out” and in a few moments drifted off to sleep. Gilbert was still awake and sighed happily as he felt her breasts rise as she slept somberly. 

“What the hell am I gonna do now?” He muttered to himself as with every rise of her chest, his cock twitched. He groaned and tried to fight the pain without disturbing the resting Anne. He finally sighed, giving up, and muttered a “goodnight, I love you” and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. They fell asleep intertwined with their bodies pressed flush against each other, and they would both go and mark this as the best sleep they’ve ever got.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has an idea for their five month anniversary that she know Gilbert will enjoy.

It had been months since they had first made love to each other, each time after being catastrophically better than the last. They bathed in happiness that sprung from their “honeymoon” phase and could barely spend half an hour together before their clothes were ripped apart. But it all came to a slow stop as school began again.

As Gilbert was a Pre Med major and was volunteering at a local hospital in his free time, Anne barely saw him. Sometimes it would be days before he would knock on her door with an apologetic smile, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. 

However, Anne understood. She didn’t mind either as she was also stressed with her English major. That’s what they loved about each other- they were both very understanding of the other. They also began communicating more, something that halted their relationship for years before they finally had enough and declared their love a few months ago.

While they were content, Anne felt something was missing between them. The sex was great, and she had no complaints, however she felt it would be quite rushed considering their limited schedule. That’s why she decided on their five month anniversary that she would surprise him. 

They talked and decided they were too broke to afford a fancy date and decided to just stay in Anne’s apartment to watch a movie. Diana and Ruby would be gone- Anne didnt even have to ask. When she told them Gilbert was coming over for their anniversary they gave each other knowing looks and decided they would stay in Tillie, Jane, and Josie’s apartment- so it was perfect. 

Anne was giddy at the thought of it. She hadn’t seen Gilbert in three days and was excited to see the look on his face when she would answer the door. She had to order an outfit off Amazon and hide the package from her roommates for a week. Just imagining his reaction to the uniform and what he would do was too much for her, and one day she hastily put on the costume and masturbated at the thoughts of Gilbert’s hands on her plaguing her mind.

It was the day of the anniversary and only an hour until Gilbert would arrive. Diana and Ruby has left two hours earlier and Anne was getting ready in the bathroom. She put a robe over her costume and did her hair and makeup in the way she imagined would drive him the wildest. When she backed from the mirror she beamed. She thought she looked quite ravishing and just knew she would wake up the next morning so sore.

She sat on the couch as she waited for Gilbert. She sat straight, careful not to ruin her costume and cursed when her white cap fell off her head. She quickly put it back on and a smile appeared on her face as she heard the doorbell ring. She got up, tossed her robe, checked herself one more time in the hallway mirror, and walked over to the door. She opened the door and leaned against it as she saw Gilbert’s tall figure on the other side. He was holding a picnic basket and flowers and she almost cursed when she realized they would not be eating that at all that night.

Gilbert’s eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly at the sight of Anne, “Oh my god,” he breathed out.

“Hello, Dr. Blythe,” she said sultry and stood on her tiptoes to give him a lingering kiss on his lips. He was to taken aback to kiss back and she pouted, “No kiss back?” She signed but opened the door for him, “Hmm, it’s fine. You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

Gilbert gulped as he took Anne, his Anne, his girlfriend, in. He hastily stepped in and Anne closed the door behind him, leaning against it, basically thrusting her chest in his face.

Anne was wearing a nurse’s uniform, well, a part of a nurse’s uniform. The outfit was tight and stopped just below her hips. One step and you could practically see her red panties. The top wasn’t an better, it pushed her breasts up to make her already full boobs pop more. She had a nurse’s hat set atop her perfectly curled hair. She also had on a red fishnet pantyhose with high white high-heeled boots stopping a few inches below her knees. She was gorgeous, and it took everything in Gilbert to not pounce at her.

“You might want to drop that on the table, Dr. Blythe,” her voice was low yet husky, and she bit her red lips after she finished.

“Uh, uh, yeah, of-of course,” he answered but didn’t comply. 

Anne rolled her eyes playfully and took the items from his hands, walking over to the dining room table to place it down. She walked sultry with a swing to her hips to captivate Gilbert. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she turned from him. When she turned back, Gilbert’s eyes were still raking over her in disbelief.

She walked back over to him and stood close, letting her hand wander on his chest, “You shouldnt look at me like that, Dr. Blythe. There are patients here who need your help.” She popped the “p” and it snapped Gilbert back to reality. He gulped and fought to maintain his composure.

“Uh, sure,” he played along, “lead me to them, Anne.”

She ticked, “We must remain professional, sir,” his cock twitched at the “sir”, “Please only refer to me as Nurse Shirley. Thank you.” With that, she took his hand and led him to her bedroom, practically throwing him in before locking the door behind him. He turned around and towered over her as she leaned against the door. His breaths were frantic and he longed to be inside her as the sight of her was just too much for him.

“Where’s the patient, Nurse Shirley?” His voice was husky and filled with want, making Anne’s core tingle a bit.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him with innocent eyes, “Why it would be me, sir.”

He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically but it fell as she placed her hand on his chest and moved him backwards onto her bed. He sat down as Anne stood over him. Due to their massive height difference, Anne was barely taller than him as he sat in front of her.

“I’ve been feeling rather ill lately, Doctor,” she said and dragged a finger across his chest. His breath itched and she smiled slyly at him.

“Well um,” he cleared his throat, “I would-I would, uh. Shit. Um, what are your symptoms?” He managed to ask.

She stifled a giggle at his nervousness and got back into character, “Well, I’ve been feeling a bit hot,” with that, she grabbed his hand and began dragging it down her body, placing it on her breasts, “and very, very naughty,” she pouted and dragged the hand down to her core. She whimpered softly at the soft feel of his fingers.

This triggered Gilbert to snap back to reality and he resumed his character. “I would need to do a routine exam then, Nurse Shirley. Is that okay with you?”

“More than you know.”

He nodded frantically, “Okay, okay. First, I’m gonna need you to sit on my lap.”

She feigned a gasp, “Oh no sir, that is highly-“ she was cut off with a forceful pull by him onto his lap. She squealed at the suddenness and adjusted so her knees were on either side of him.

He brought her hands around his neck and looked up into her eyes, “Now I’ll need to examine you,” he informed.

“But-but Dr. Blythe! I’m seeing someone and that examination is highly inappropriate,” she pleaded as she arched her back, thrusting her chest in his face.

He growled a the action and snaked an arm around her waist, “I don’t care,” he growled and without warning, spun her around so she wasn’t facing him. 

She gasped at the oddness of their position and turned around to face him, “Doctor-“

She was broken off by his strong hands forcing her to face forward. She felt herself wetter at this sudden act of control and squirmed. He pressed her stomach gently back so she would lean on his chest.

“Please don’t move, Nurse Shirley,” he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her body. She whined and nodded, “Good girl.”

His hands traced her body and met the zipper at the top of her chest, hurriedly bringing it down. It exposed her bra and panties and she was about to take the uniform off until she felt Gilbert’s hands pull hers away. His hands then started roaming her bare skin and groped her breasts tightly through her lacy bra, making her gasp and moan. His other hand then snaked down to her underwear that was under the fishnet leggings. He skimmed her legs through the leggings until his hands rested on the top of her panties. He forcefully massaged her through her panties, eliciting a groan from her. Without warning, he ripped her leggings off her hips, forcing her to buck her hips to get them over her ass. He pulled them at her knees and when he forced her to spread her legs wider, she gasped as the leggings teared in half.

“You-you ruined my uniform, Dr. Blythe,” she exclaimed.

He smirked as he moved his lips to the crook of her neck and began leaving discolorations on her exposed skin. “It’s what you deserve for deciding to be a whore,” he growled out.

Anne nearly lost it there. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder, allowing him better access of her neck. He continued making his mark as he slid his hands under her panties and then too slid them off her. This time, he allowed Anne to take them off and moved her hips to stand up as she slid out of them. He then roughly brought her back down and scooted farther back on the bed, still keeping her on his lap. 

They panted heavily at the quick change of events and Anne could barely muster up a thought to correlate with the story she introduced. Now that she lay bare with Gilbert, all coherent thoughts flew out the window and all she craved was him in her.

As if he read her mind, his fingers slid down to her core and immediately slid two fingers in there. He didn’t bother to check if she was wet as he already knew. Anne gasped loudly at the suddenness of the action as Gilbert’s other hand groped her breasts together. He held her to him by her breasts harshly as he started roughly pumping his fingers into her. He noticed in the few months they’d been together that Anne loved it when he would go rough. And while she did enjoy taking it slow and steady, she felt more turned on whenever Gilbert would take charge and just go for it. 

“Is this exam working for you Nurse Shirley?” He growled into her ear. She nodded frantically as one hand snaked up into his hair, pulling on his curls as she thrusted her hips into his hand. This resulted in Gilbert squeezing her body tighter and she gasped.

“Doctor,” she moaned out. She looked down at the action and almost felt dizzy seeing the rapidness at which he was pumping into her.

“Calm down, Nurse Shirley,” he placed a kiss to her neck, “wouldn’t want this to end so soon now would you?”

She shook her head as her lip quivered. Gilbert brought his head up and couldn’t remove his eyes from his darling Anne. Her quivering lips, her smoky eye makeup illuminating the need in her eyes, her freckles skin, and her bouncy curls bouncing as she thrusted her hips.

She kept her gaze on her core and Gilbert did too, increasing the speed until he ultimately slid out, adding a third finger and continuing his torturous action. Anne squirmed harder but his grip on her breasts kept her from moving. She so desperately wanted to move, so desperately wanted to squirm.

He almost couldnt believe anyone could posses such a beautiful pussy as Anne. It was pink and soft from all the moisture, and he felt delighted when he saw the moisture squirting out as he increased his pace. He then dropped his other hand to her core and began rubbing her clit in circles, eliciting a scream of pleasure of Anne.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she repeated. She tried to rest her head on his shoulder but he moved her head down to look at herself.

“I need you to determine what’s going on,” he gasped, “Nurse Shirley.”

Anne’s mouth quivered once more and her back arched, but kept her focus on his attack on her core per his order. His hands then slowed down and brought his hand from her clit and Anne thought the torture was over, but he then brought both hands to his entrance and added two fingers from each hand in her. They both gasped at her ability to hold this many long fingers and Anne struggled to squirm with his fingers digging deep in her and keeping her in place.

“The exams need to be as thorough as possible,” he explained into her ear. His fingers started slow, to get a better feel, and sped up exponentially and the moans from Anne grew louder.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she moaned out as she watched four of his fingers torture her tiny hole. They were slapping against her wet folds and Anne felt herself about to start crying at the pleasure. His thumbs then both managed to find her clit and rub it harshly. Anne knew she was very close to coming. And not two beats later she arched her back, tried to slap her legs together, and felt her juices flowing into his hands. Gilbert moved his legs so they were over her knees, halting her from closing her legs. He dropped them when he kept her in the position. Her breaths were frantic and her hand gripped his curls. She thought the act was going to stop, but realized Gilbert’s movements didn’t slow down.

“G-Gil, I-I’m-“

“I’m going to do a few more exams, Nurse,” he whispered in her ear and she whimpered, “I gotta be thorough, remember?” And with that he thrusted harshly into her and she screamed out his name.

His poundings didn’t stop. And neither did his harsh rubs on her tired bud. He continued his actions without a care that she had already orgasmed and was weak. He took advantage of it, and attempted to make her come again. He kept hitting her G-spot forcefully and everytime Anne would whimper loudly.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked huskily. She shook her head and he smirked, placing a kiss on her shoulder before leaning back to watch her pussy quiver under his touch. He continued his torturous treatments for a bit longer until he felt her legs squirm and her breaths quicken, signaling she was close again. 

“I’m gonna come,” she breathed out.

“Do it, love,” he ordered, but his tone was soft as he said it. Anne complied, moaning his name out as she came again into his fingers. He moved his fingers out and began rubbing her folds hardly, side to side as her wetness and juices began splashing everywhere. Anne moaned again and bent her knees up on the bed until Gilbert forced them down. He looked her in the eyes as she rode out her orgasm and her eyes weren’t tired as he expected, but full of desperation.

They sat like that for a while, with his hands toying with her folds and their eyes staring intently into each others. She moved in closer as she felt his length press up against her back. He couldn’t resist it and bent down to kiss her fiercely on her lips. His tongue slid in between her lips and met hers, meshing together. Anne whined as he slowed down his movements on her exhausted pussy. He eventually removed his hands and pulled away from her face as he brought his hands to his mouth, sucking on it.

“Mm,” he moaned, “now by my examination, Nurse Shirley, I’d say you are very sick.”

Anne could barley breathe but still managed to muster up a fake gasp, “What’s the treatment doctor?”

He smiled cockily at her, “More time with me, of course. I am, in fact, the only one who can cure you.”

“B-but, I’m so tired from the examination,” she pleaded.

He tsk’d at her, “Well, Anne,” he emphasized her name, “I feel I should tell you that I truly, truly do not care.”

Anne whimpered and yelped as she felt Gilbert’s hands wrap around her waist and throw her on the bed under him. He kissed her fiercely and began making work of the zipper on his pants while she worked on removing his shirt. 

They continued the night with their role play, making continuous love and eliciting several loud moans and intense orgasms, especially from Anne. By the time they had finished at around midnight, almost one-fourth of the condom box was disposed of.

They fell asleep that night with Anne’s torn up nurse outfit on the floor and her hair in tangles. She was resting on top of Gilbert’s chest and an arm was snaked around her waist, their legs intertwined. 

“Happy Anniversary, Anne girl,” Gilbert muttered sleepily and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

She giggled softly, “Happy Anniversary, Doctor Blythe,” she teased and felt his chest rise as he snorted. She smiled as she drifted to sleep, already planning her next month anniversary ides in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert experience their first fight.

Tonight, Roy Gardner was throwing a party at his house. He had invited only a few people, but it was normal for random crowds to show up. Anne had the honor of being one of the few invited people mostly due to Roy’s infatuation with her. Everyone saw it, especially Gilbert since he too would look at her for years the same way Roy did. He couldn’t blame him, unrequited love was a bitch.

However, Anne would simply laugh it off whenever Gilbert would bring it up. She assumed he was just jealous and would assure him there was nothing to worry about. But as he noticed Roy stare more intently at her during lectures, he couldn’t help but become suspicious of his intentions.

“Don’t worry Gil, it’s just gonna be a regular party where everyone gets drunk and we leave early to watch Netflix,” Anne assured him through the bathroom. 

She heard a loud scoff on the other side and rolled her eyes, “Did you know he didn’t even send an invite to Moody? I asked almost everyone and it turns out you’re the only one he personally invited.”

“Well that is because we’re really close and really good friends.”

“Yeah that’s very reassuring,” he said sarcastically and the door behind him opened up. He looked down and Anne was staring up at him in disbelief. She was wearing a black crop top and high waisted jean shorts and he could tell she was working on her makeup before coming out.

“Gilbert, you have been jealous of him ever since I met him,” she sighed. “There’s nothing to worry about. He doesn’t like me in that way, and I certainly don’t either. Can you just please dial down the whole ‘jealous boyfriend’ act and let me, no, us, enjoy the party? Classes have been kicking my ass and I am so desperate to get drunk.”

Gilbert’s face fell as he saw the desperation in her eyes. He sighed and shrugged lowly, looking down at the ground. “Fine,” he mumbled. She tilted his head to face her and quirked an eyebrow up, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop being a pain in the ass. But only tonight.” He snaked his arms around her and she giggled.

She pecked him once, “You’re never a pain in the ass.” She headed back in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He couldn’t help but grin as he was about to cheekily respond but Anne exclaimed through the door, “Don’t say it!”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

~•~•~

They entered the house hand in hand and looked at each other in confusion.

“Are we at the right house?” Anne asked and Gilbert shrugged, just as confused.

Roy’s parties were usually loud with so many people dancing and walking it could almost be a nightclub. However, tonight there was barely any music playing and only a few clumps of people were standing and chatting with drinks in their hand.

Cole and Diana walked up to them and Cole noted their confused faces. “I know right? It’s so...creepy.”

Anne nodded in agreement. “Did something happen? There’s no way Roy would stand for a party this normal.”

Diana shrugged and took a sip of her drink, “He said he wanted to keep it small and intimate.”

“Yeah, he said he some big announcement and wanted his ‘closest friends’ there,” Cole shook his head with a small smile, “It’s funny because I don’t think I’ve ever talked to him.”

“Neither have I,” Diana replied.

Gilbert grew curious at this. He looked up and recognized the only people here were Anne and some of his friends. He saw Ruby, Moody, Stella, Charlie, Jerry, Priscilla, Fred and other people he recognized she hung out with. 

Anne must’ve noticed as well as she let go of his hand and followed Diana to her friends. They all smiled gleefully as she walked towards them. Cole stood next to Gilbert and they looked at each other.

“Is this not weird to you?” Gilbert asked.

Cole simply shrugged, “Once again: never talked to the dude. I don’t know what’s weird or what’s normal to him.”

“Roy’s a...character that’s for sure.” And speak of the devil, he came down the stairway and Gilbert scoffed to himself as of course, he maneuvered through the people to greet Anne first. She turned and smiled at him, giving him a small side hug. 

Cole raised an eyebrow, “Him and Anne seem very close.” Gilbert glared at him and he raised his hands up defensively. “Just making observations. Want a drink?”

Gilbert spent an hour of the party with Cole, Moody and Fred as everyone else was crowded together in the living room. He couldn’t get to Anne either, as she was sitting on the couch surrounded by people and he didn’t want to be rude and intrude. He constantly rolled his eyes each time he saw Roy state intently at her. 

Unbeknownst to Gilbert, the three men made secret bets on who would be the first to beat each other up. Cole bet Roy would throw the first punch and Gilbert would retaliate, Moody bet Roy would throw the first punch but Gilbert wouldn’t react out of fear of scaring Anne, and Fred bet they would start a WWE in the living room.

“Can you believe this? Anne kept assuring me Roy doesn’t love her, but do you see the way he looks at her? Any idiot could see it,” he scoffed and took a gulp of his drink.

“Except Anne,” Moody joked as he puffed out his blunt.

Cole and Fred chuckled at that and Gilbert glared at them. “You three need to shut the fuck up before I hit you.”

“Oh no, what’s Mr. Pre Med gonna do? Not perform heart surgery?” Moody mocked. Gilbert couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle and Moody nudged him, “Hey, laugh or something. I’m too funny to be neglected.”

Gilbert was about to chuckle at that too, but his face fell as he saw Roy pull Anne up and lead her to the middle of the living room. Gilbert moved his foot off the wall as someone handed Roy a microphone as Anne stood behind him, watching him.

“Um, hello,” Roy started and people stopped what they were doing to turn and look at him. He chuckled awkwardly before continuing, “Now, I know most of you don’t know me, but you do know Anne here,” he turned and pointed to her, “my friend.” He said the word like it was a curse and Gilbert’s eyebrows flew up. “Now, this is the first time I’ve done something like this, and honestly? I don’t know where I’m going with this,” he was met with a few chuckles, “But, I have been trying so hard for a year, and I feel this is the only way I can achieve my goal.” 

Anne raised an eyebrow in confusion and she scanned the room until her eyes landed on Gilbert. He mouthed “what’s going on?” to her and she shook her head, looking just as scared.

“I have been in love with this girl for a while. And to be honest, I don’t think I could ever live without her or be in love with anyone else.” Anne’s mouth fell slightly open as her eyes widened. “And, honestly, I think she’s in love with me too.”

“Fuck no she’s not,” Gilbert grumbled angrily.

“And I wanted to take this opportunity to ask her something.” He turned around to Anne, who was too shocked to process what was happening.

“Roy-“

“Anne Shirley, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked. Murmurs erupted in the crowds. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gilbert growled and stuffed his drink in Fred’s hands as he stalked past them and towards Roy. He tried to push through people and when he finally got the front he saw Roy step towards Anne and grab her hand, but she pulled away. He was next to Diana, who’s eyebrows were knitted together in equal shock, “Are you not doing anything about this?” He asked.

She looked up at him and scoffed, “Um, shes your girlfriend, you deal with this!”

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched as he stepped toward Roy, taking the microphone from his hand.

“Hey-“ Roy exclaimed 

“Yeah, hi. I don’t know if you guys know me, but I’m Gilbert Blythe-“

“Give it back!” Roy exclaimed angrily and tried to take the microphone from him but Gilbert quickly dodged him.

“I’m Gilbert Blythe, Anne’s boyfriend, so I don’t know what this piece of shit is doing right now-“

“She doesn’t love you!”

“Bullshit. She doesn’t love you.”

“Then why is she always talking to me?”

“She’s being friendly dumbass.”

“You’re just jealous-“

“You’re drunk-“

“Excuse me?” Anne exclaimed at that and both the boy’s heads turned to her. “Roy, you need to shut up. I love Gilbert, not you. I don’t even think I like you now. Now, thank you for this lovely party, but Gilbert and I are leaving.” 

Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hand and dragged him through the whispering crowds. Gilbert motioned a thumb across his neck and pointed at Roy, threatening him as Roy stood in the middle of the living room in a state of shock. As they moved through the boys, they groaned as there was no fight and none of them got money. When they exited the house, Anne turned him to face her and she dipped his head down to kiss him fiercely. Gilbert was taken aback at first but reciprocated it, wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer. She dipped her tongue in his mouth and he moaned softly. He then pulled back, keeping her at an arms distance away as they were panting heavily.

“Gil-“

“Didn’t I tell you?” Gilbert exclaimed. 

Anne winced at his sharp and pissed off tone. “I’m so sorry. I just didn’t-“

“You didn’t believe me? Well do you believe me now? Roy just embarrassed the hell out of us in front of half our graduating class and-“

“Woah woah woah, what do you mean ‘us’?!” She exclaimed. “I’m the one Roy just declared his love for! You’re the one who was close to beating him up in front of all those people.”

“Could you blame me?!” He was practically shouting. His arms were flying all around him as he struggled to form cohesive thoughts. “I have been telling you he’s a piece of shit for months and you never fucking believed me!”

“And you didn’t trust me!”

His face fell into one of disbelief as he stared at his girlfriend. He was about to respond until he saw people walking out of the house and staring at them. He sighed angrily and placed a hand on the small of Anne’s back to make her walk. She noticed too, and didn’t say a word as they walked back to Gilbert’s apartment, which was closer. 

They were too angry to talk to each other as they entered the apartment. Anne walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. Gilbert walked in behind her and stood a few feet away from her.

“What do you mean I don’t trust you?” He asked softly and was met with a loud scoff from Anne. When she removed her hands from her face, his face fell as he saw her mascara was dripping a bit and her face was flushed, indicating that she was crying.

She shot up from the couch and walked towards him. “You don’t ever trust me! Everytime I’m around a guy that isn’t Cole or Moody or-or Jerry or any of our friends you just,” she harshly pointed her finger in his chest, “you just get so protective and scared and-“

“Of course I’m gonna get protective of my girlfriend if I see guys staring at her like she’s a piece of meat!” He retaliated.

“You don’t have to you know why? Because I’m not gonna hook up with them or pay them any mind because i’m with you, Gil!” She was basically sobbing as her voice croaked. “I would’ve rejected Roy even if you didn’t intervene! But you didn’t trust me, that’s why you came up, isnt it?”

Gilbert’s jaw clenched but didn’t answer. But Anne took it as one and bit her inner cheek and shook her head in disbelief. She rested her head on his chest as her tears continued and continued to dig her finger into his chest.

“I didn’t intervene because I thought you would leave me right then and there, Anne,” his voice was soft. Anne’s breath croaked as he continued, “I intervened because I needed to put him in his place-“

“No, no,” she said and pulled away from him. Her mascara was running down and her previously straight hair was tangled as her hands ran through them. “I don’t want to hear it. I just-I just don’t. Because I know no matter what you say, it’s still true that you don’t trust me at all-“

“For fucks sake, Anne!” Gilbert didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he was too upset to control it. “This has nothing to do with me not trusting you! If anything, this has to do with you not trusting me! You didn’t believe me when I told you Roy was in love with you-“

“Look, I’m sorry-“

“Let me finish and stop interrupting for once,” he said sternly and Anne’s mouth closed. “I have been telling you for so long that he doesn’t think of you the same way you think of him. So yes, I do trust you, but I never for one second trusted him and I’m sorry if that makes me annoying or-or too overprotective or just an asshole, but I will not have any other guy think they can just take you from me because they can’t! Because I love you more than five men could ever! I love you so fucking much that it hurts when I see another guy laugh at your jokes or just smile at you because goddamn Anne, yes I am annoying and overprotective because you just do it to me, for fucks sake.”

He stalked toward her with watery eyes and harshly crooked her head up to connect their lips. His hand harshly grasped the back of her head as his other hand wrapped around her back. Anne moaned and sniffled lightly, and Gilbert could tell she was still tearing up. His hands fell to her ass as he walked forward, sitting Anne on the couch. Their lips didn’t leave each other’s as she laid under him. 

She fought to move him off her but he didn’t budge. “The fuck is wrong with you?” She muttered angrily against her lips. She was about to push him off but his hands gripped her wrists, pining them above her head. She gasped as his lips angrily traveled down to her exposed cleavage. He left lovebites on her exposed skin, catching Anne’s breath as she tried to scream at him but couldn’t find the words as the moans overtook her. His hands left her wrists and began working on the button of her shorts, hastily tugging them off before Anne dragged him by his hair to look at her.

“You’re a jealous little bitch,” she said through her teeth as his face was mere inches apart.

“You’re an annoying slut,” he muttered back, his hands traveling up her exposed leg.

“You dont fucking trust me,” she spit out. Tears were about to spill as she said that but she sniffed to keep them at bay.

His eyes met hers. She was upset at him, and he didn’t know to solve it. His other hand caressed her face gently and he leaned in to kiss her fiercely.

Her hands then traveled down his body as their tongues met. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his ass with his boxer briefs. His erect member was then pressed against her thigh and she gasped loudly. Her hands then traveled back up and began undoing his buttons, ripping his shirt apart when the last one came undone.

She abused his chest with her long nails and he groaned as she dug the nails into his pecs the fiercer their kisses grew. He grabbed a condom from his shirt pocket and hastily put it on his member. He then pushed Anne’s panties to one side as he started massaging her folds, making sure she was turned on enough. Her back arched at the touch but she repressed her moan, not wanting to give Gilbert the satisfaction.

“Moan for me, Anne,” he growled. He continued massaging her folds as he looked up at her. “Do it,” he ordered and she shook her head, refusing. She bit her lips and he could tell this was hard for her. “Fine. But you’ll regret this.” And with that he slid one finger into her. She bit the inside of her cheek as his finger began moving in her. It was long enough that it barely missed her G spot and she internally groaned at the teasing. His finger pounded into her as he searched her eyes, fighting for make her moan.

He hovered over her, leaning his mouth next to her ear. “You think you’re torturing me?” He pulled out and abruptly pushed back in. “You think this is some punishment for me? No, Anne, this is punishment for you. I know you want to moan for me, I know you want to make noise. Because you love it when I do this. You love it when I take control and take advantage of your tight,” he slid in another finger, “little,” his pumps increased rapidly, “cunt.” And he ultimately slid out. Anne’s face visibly relaxed as she thought the torture was over, but her eyes widened when she saw his hand then grab his cock, aligning himself at her entrance. “You wanna be silent? Fine. This isn’t gonna end well for you.” 

And with that he slid into her opening and Anne involuntarily gasped as her back arched. Gilbert smirked in satisfaction as he pounded into her roughly, causing Anne to moan. 

He once again gripped her wrists and pined her hands above her head. “You’re a terrible man,” her voice croaked as it was overtaken by a whimper. His movements were somehow increasing and Anne’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as he rhythmically pounded into her.

He bent back down, his forehead resting on hers. “Stubborn slut.”

Thrust. 

“Jealous piece of shit.”

Thrust.

“Evil woman who listens to no one but herself.”

Harder thrust.

Anne didn’t respond as she gasped at the harshness of the thrust. Her bottom lip was quivering and Gilbert forcefully brought it between his teeth. Their movements became more frantic and Gilbert moved his hand to her hip to try to bring them back on pace. However it seemed to only make Anne squirm more as her legs wrapped around his ass and pushed him in further.

They gasped as he entered her more fully. Anne arched her chest into Gilbert’s and he moved his hand from her wrists to wrap around her waist. Her thin waist allowed his hand to wrap her back once before landing on her left breast. He squeezed it harshly and she groaned again.

“Selfish,” she moaned out.

Thrust.

“Beautiful.”

Thrust. 

“I hate you so much.”

Thrust. 

“I love you so,” he couldn’t finish as his movements sped up and his thrusts inside her increased. He gripped her neck gently, until Anne gripped that wrist, allowing him to grip her tighter. She gasped as his grip tightened and was followed with a strain of moans.

Anne’s eyes were becoming watery and Gilbert halted his movements, catching his breath. “Anne i’m so-“

“Don’t you dare stop,” she said through her teeth and quickened the pace of her hips against his. He blinked and released her neck as he met her movements. “Fuck,” she groaned out. “I’m gonna come.”

Her movements became more frantic and her legs began squirming more. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Not until I fucking say so.”  
She gasped loudly and her hands went to wrap around his neck, bringing their lips together. He could taste the salt from her tears that fell on her lips and collided their tongue together. He quickened his movements and when Anne came, her mouth open and gasping against his mouth, he brought his hand down to gently rub her clit, helping her finish her orgasm. She moaned and sprawled her hands on both sides of her as Gilbert came not a beat later. He thrusted a few more times into her until he eventually gave in, slowing his movements. 

He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers. Their eyes connected as they finished riding out their orgasms and Gilbert eventually pulled out. He laid on top of her, catching his breath, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He rested his head on the crook of her neck and left a small kiss on her exposed skin. 

A few moments later, he heard sniffles and pulled back to see Anne crying softly.

“Anne,” he said quietly and brushed the hair out of her face. 

She shook her head, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you feel that way.”

His heart dropped at the sight of Anne crying. She was like a little kid he just wanted to protect. He shushed her and shook his head, cradling her neck and bringing their noses together.

He rubbed their nose gently, causing a small chuckle and hiccup. He smiled as her tears died down, bringing her body to him, hugging her gently. 

“It’s all behind us now,” he whispered, but he felt her pull away and saw her shaking her head, wiping the tears off her face.

“No, no it’s not,” she exhaled deeply, “we have to talk about this. This is the first time we’ve actually...you know, fought. And I don’t want it to happen again, please.”

Their eyes were caught in each other’s for a while. Anne mouthed another “please” and Gilbert nodded. “Okay, okay.” He caressed the back of her head, and felt her start to relax a bit. “I’m sorry, too. I do trust you, Anne,” he whispered.

She let out a small, dry chuckle, “Can we talk about it later?”

He nodded and pulled back to lightly kiss her on the lips. She smiled and sat up on the couch. He pulled back and smiled as he saw her nail marks on his chest. She noticed and blushed greatly as she stood up and slid her pants back on. 

He groaned, “Cant we continue what we were doing?” His hands met her hips and she turned to him, sticking her tongue at him.

“I said we need to talk first and I don’t know about you but I don’t think I can focus when I see you naked so,” she said and flopped back on the couch.

He groaned louder as he grabbed his pants boxer briefs from the floor and put them back on. He shimmied his ass in Anne’s face and she laughed. 

“Oh my god,” she said. 

He sat next to her, bringing her back to his chest as he laid on the arm rest. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She brought one of his hands to his lips and kissed them softly. She then wrapped her own arms around his and sighed.

“You wanna start?” She bent her head up to look at him.

He sighed, “I guess so.”

~•~•~

They went to sleep that night with a newfound understanding between them. They talked about the little insecurities they ignored most times but turned out to be just as important. They also discussed how they both have no reason to be jealous anymore, as Anne even said she’ll never speak to Roy again and Gilbert internally cheered. 

They muttered “i love you”‘s to each other as they drifted to sleep on his couch, Anne’s head tucked under his and their hands still intertwined.

Moody and Cole would wake up the next morning to hear more moans from the living room, groaning as they decided to stay in bed for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie I kinda rushed this chapter because I was busy all day so I apologize if it wasn’t good!
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment below what you’d like to see next thank you, love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s received some devastating news and needs comfort.

“Anne please open up,” Gilbert said softly through the bedroom door. There was no response. “Anne, honey, please. I just need to know if you’re okay.”

It was spring break and both Gilbert and Anne decided to stay at Queens because of how expensive the plane tickets to Avonlea were and how neither of them could afford it. 

However, that morning Anne got a call from Marilla saying Matthew has a heart attack and was in the hospital. Anne stayed silent, ignored Gilbert’s concerned questions, and locked herself in her room. Gilbert didn’t know what happened until Marilla called him not a minute later and his heart broke, both for Matthew and Anne.

He hadn’t heard a single sound from Anne and was growing increasingly worried as time passed by. He hasn’t even heard a small cough or anything. 

“Anne girl, please, just let me know you’re okay,” he pleaded as he rested his head against the door. 

Silence. 

He was about to pull his head off until the door slowly opened, and he looked down to see Anne who looked as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were wide and there was no sign that she was crying. She didn’t look sad, she just looked terrified.

“Anne-“ he was cut off but her lips harshly kissing his. He was thrown off to say the least. 

“Please Gil,” she muttered against his lips, “take off your clothes.”

She moved to remove his jacket but his hands grabbed hers, pulling her off. They were panting heavily and Anne released her hand from his grasp.

“What are you doing?” He asked breathlessly.

She gulped, “I just, I need to feel something. Please help me feel something.”

Gilbert was speechless. He stepped closer to her and put his hand under her chin so she could meet his gaze. “Anne come on.”

“Gil please,” Anne pleaded, gripping his shirt with her fists.

He shook his head, “Im sorry, Anne, but I cant. Not when you’re like this.” His words were sincere and that’s all it took for tears to fall from Anne’s eyes.

She leaned her head against his chest, silent sobs echoing the room. He reached up to hold her, but she broke away before he could touch her. She stood in front of him as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. Gilbert leaned over to hold her face but she pushed him away and his face fell.

“You said you can’t touch me, so you won’t,” she said. Her tears mostly stopped falling as she walked and sat a top her desk in front of him. Before he could realize what was happening, she pulled her jeans off and spread her legs.

“Anne-“ she put her foot up on his chest to keep him from walking and ultimately dropped it. She took off her cardigan to reveal her tank top. She then began rubbing herself through her panties as she closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling to distract herself from her sadness.

Gilbert stood there as she did so, his eyes fixed on her face. He ached to hold and comfort her but she wouldn’t let him. And now she was making him watch as she played with herself.

“What are you doing?” He breathed out slowly.

She opened her eyes, “If you won’t do it someone has to,” she replied bitterly.

Not a beat later she tore her panties off her and threw it at Gilbert’s chest, to which he caught and looked up at her in disbelief.

“Come on you’re not in the right-“

“Shut up, Gil,” she growled as her fingers met her core again. She was massaging her wet folds as her other hand held onto the wall behind her. Her eyes met his and his cock twitched as she moaned.

Her fingers lightly slid up her length until it set at her entrance. With her eyes entrancing Gilbert and a loud groan, she inserted two fingers into her. Gilbert’s jaw clenched and he threw her panties on the ground and stuffed his jean pocket with his hands as he watched Anne.

She started off slow and steady, but soon increased her pace and moans trickled out. Her hips thrusted into her hand as she fingered herself.

“Oh my god,” she groaned as she continued fingering herself in the way she liked. She would go slow for a few moments and then rapidly increase her pace. 

Gilbert groaned softly as his cock twitched at the sight of her. Their eyes never broke from each other. She was torturing him to get all the sadness and torture out of her and he let her.

“God, Anne,” he grumbled as his gaze fell to her exposed core. He gulped as he saw her pink folds flapping to the speed of her movements.

His eyes moved back up to hers, and she dragged her other hand down to rub at her clit. She moaned loudly as she abused her pussy and never broke her eyes away from Gilbert’s. She put her feet up on the desk to do her work more comfortably and she swore she could hear a small whine from Gilbert as she did so.

“Fuck,” she moaned and leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and breathed in rhythm with her movements.

Gilbert was tempted to kiss her long, creamy white neck. It was right in front of him, but he knew Anne would most likely push him away. He was about to undo his pants until he heard Anne mutter a “don’t you dare”. How she even knew what he was about to do without looking at him was beyond him. But he obliged and dropped his hands from his pants, sitting down on the desk chair right in front of her, all the while ignoring the erection in his pants as Anne commanded him.

Her pussy was in his direct line of vision. He was staring at it and how it reacted against her movements. He saw juices spewing out as she pulled out, this time adding three fingers. She moaned loudly and rubbed her tired clit harsher.

He saw her legs shaking more vigorously, her chest arching more frequently, her flushed skin and her mouth a gasp and knew she was close. He wanted to kiss her when she finished, but he knew she wouldn’t tolerate it.

As she got closer, she dropped her eyes to meet his. She could barely do anything else as the sensation overtook her and she felt tears drip down her cheeks. A few moments later, Anne pounded into herself vigorously until the sensation hit her, and her movements faltered. She gasped loudly and lurched forward, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Gilbert’s. She was panting heavily and still continued her movements to ride off her orgasm until she was satisfied and removed her hand from inside herself.

Gilbert gulped and ran a hand through his face at the sight of her finishing. He fought hard to go up to her and give her another orgasm but his thoughts faltered as he caught a glimpse of her watery eyes.

She started tearing up when she finished her orgasm and he knew it wasn’t because she was overwhelmed. He slowly stood up and leaned over her, his expression etched with concern. He caressed her face gently and she didn’t react so he cradled her head. He leaned in and placed a longing kiss on her forehead.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered as he kept his lips on her skin. He felt her tremble and shake beneath him. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer as she sobbed into his shoulder. He let her, wrapping her tightly.

“I just,” her voice croaked. “I’m just so tired,” she mumbled into his shoulder. 

He pulled her back and his heart dropped at the sight of her. Her eyes were red and watery and her skin was puffy. She was sniffling as tears fell down her cheek.

He caressed her cheek with her thumb and she grabbed a hold of his wrist, keeping him there. 

“I love you,” she muttered and kissed him.

He nodded and kissed her gently back, “I love you too.”

He dropped his arms to pick her up from the desk, ignoring the erection in his pants as her wet core made contact with his cock, and walked her over to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed and walked to her dresser to grab a random pair of shorts to put on her. She watched him throughout, giving a small smile when he turned back. He gently grabbed her legs and put the shorts on. He then wrapped the blanket over her and she smiled warmly as he tucked her in.

Gilbert then leaned in and kissed her gently, “Everything will be okay,” he muttered.

She sniffled, “Okay.” Her delicate face glanced up at his. “You’re not gonna leave, right?”

He shook his head, “Never.”

She smiled softly at that. “Okay.” She pecked him on the lips again. 

He took his shoes off and placed them on the edge of the bed. He walked around the bed and slid in on the side she wasn’t facing. He laid on his back until Anne scooted over and rested herself under his arm. Gilbert’s heart almost broke as he noticed how small she was. She didn’t deserve anything that happened to her that would cause her to feel sad. He wanted to take her pain away, wanted to kiss her endlessly until all her pain somehow absorbed into him, but he couldn’t. All he could do was be there for her and pray to God she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is shameless promo but go check out my other work “Lover”
> 
> Vote for Amybeth! Wash your hands! 
> 
> I’ll stop being annoying lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert spend the day together, and it doesn’t go the way either of them expected but they don’t regret a minute of it.

Anne and Gilbert were lying on Anne’s bed as she was tucked under his arm and he was scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Netflix was on and they were watching “Grey’s Anatomy”, but Gilbert got tired of the medical inaccuracies and thought to distract himself.

She looked up at him and placed her chin on his chest, “What are you doing?”

He sighed, “You know I can’t watch this show without getting angry,” he answered.

She rolled her eyes and took his phone from him and placed it on the nightstand, eliciting a groan from him.

“Watch it. Derek’s just about to propose to Meredith.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, “You’ve already seen this?”

“Yeah, I’m rewatching it.”

“You willingly watched it twice?”

She glared at him and he held his hands up in defense, “Okay okay, I’m sorry.” He leaned closer to kiss the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I’ll watch it just for you. But I won’t enjoy it.”

She giggled as she scooted in closer to him. They were like that for a moment longer until the episode ended and Gilbert quickly closed out before it could get to the next one. Anne rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

“Okay then, Gil,” she scooted away from him and he groaned at the loss of her, “I need to take a shower.” 

He made a knowing look. “Need help?”

“With showering?” She scoffed. “Do you remember the last time you tried to ‘help’ me and we broke your shower handle?”

Gilbert laughed fondly at the memory, “Moody and Come tried to band you from the apartment.”

She playfully hit him but a smile was growing on her face, “That was the most embarrassing day of my life! They didn’t let us live it down for weeks.” She pouted.

Gilbert couldn’t resist it and leaned over to kiss her lovingly on the lips. She let out a moan as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her hands reached for his face and brushed his skin as he opened his mouth to let her tongue in. 

After a few moments he pulled away, causing Anne to groan. 

“Hey,” she pouted again and leaned in to kiss him again but he moved.

“You gotta shower, don’t you?” He teased and she looked at him in disbelief.

“God I hate you,” she grumbled as she got off the bed and stood in front of him. He looked at her smugly as she rolled her eyes and admitted defeat, “Fine you can come with me.”  
She squealed when he shot up and wrapped her around his waist as he made his way to her bathroom. He kissed her as he slammed the door shut behind him with his legs and proceeded to set Anne on the counter. She groaned as she deepened the kiss and felt his hands roaming her body. He grabbed her- or his- football hoodie and tugged it over her head. His mouth drifted down her jawline and to her throat and she arched her neck to give him better access. Her hands roamed down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, and he threw it on the ground as his lips drifted further down to her chest. One of her hands was gripping the curls on his head while the other was gripping the edge of the counter tightly as he began teething the skin just above her beasts.

His hands then reached up to unclasp her bra and she threw it on the ground. He slowly pushed her back against the counter as his mouth fell on her breasts, teething and licking her hard nipple as his other hand violently groped the other breast.

No matter how many times he did this action, Anne was always pleasantly shocked at the effect it had on her and she groaned at the action. While his mouth was still on her breasts, his other hand drifted to her shorts and pulled them off her legs along with her panties until she was butt naked in front of him. He then loosened his sweatpants from his hips and dropped it on the floor, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Anne giggled as she brought his head back up and kissed him. Their mouths were mushing together and their tongues were inseparable. She could taste him and moaned as she tasted the leftover chocolate cake they ate not an hour ago. His hands made way to the back of her head and he pulled the hairband out to let her curls fall loose around her shoulders.

She bit his bottom lip and he groaned deeply. He then pulled her body closer and wrapped her legs around him again as he walked over to the shower. One hand was holding her under her ass as the other one was slapping for the handle to turn it on. He found it and they heard the hissing of the water as it fell and he immediately opened the door and stepped in, pining her against the shower wall.  
They both yelped at the feel of the cold water hitting their skin and Anne giggled against his mouth.

“Can you maybe heat it up?” She asked teasingly. 

He rolled his eyes and moved his hand from behind him to turn it more to the left but not too much so they didn’t burn to death. 

She sighed in satisfaction, “Better.”

“Yeah yeah,” he mumbled and tilted her chin to meet his face. Their eyes met and Gilbert smiled softly at her light blue eyes staring lovingly at him. 

“I love you,” she said softly. She didn’t wait for a response as she bent her head to kiss him. The kiss turned rough as she felt his length press up against her core and she involuntarily moaned. Her feet pressed against his ass to bring his cock more in contact with her exposed core and her moan grew louder.

The steam was growing and making the bathroom more humid as Gilbert slightly pulled away, breathing heavily.

“You’re on the pill?” He asked and she nodded. “Good,” he smirked and instantly connected their lips again as his hand grabbed his erect cock to align with Anne’s entrance.

She pulled away, her hand dropping to her core, rubbing it to make herself ready. Gilbert glanced around her core and smirked back up at her. 

“You ready love?” He asked huskily.

“Almost,” she breathed out and not a moment later put her hand back around his shoulder as her eyes opened to his, “Now.”

And without a warning he slid his cock into her, both of them gasping at the feel of his bare cock in contact with her bare core. 

They had done it before without a condom, but they never truly got used to the feel. But it was still exotic and amazing to them both.

He stayed inside of her as he kissed her roughly again, her head leaning back against the shower wall as the water hit Gilbert’s back and a few droplets fell on Anne. Anne moaned as he began slowly, careful not to go too fast that he’d slip on the slippery floor, again. His hand wrapped around the base of her neck as his other hand leaned them against the wall. Anne tilted her head back as his pace increased and she wrapped herself tighter around him. Her feet rested on his ass and he wrapped her hands tightly around her back, resting his face on her shoulder.

Gilbert moaned as he felt her breasts bouncing against him as he continued to thrust into her. She groaned into his ear as she thrusted against him and met his pace, and Gilbert almost felt himself coming then and there.

He stepped backward and turned around, the water now hitting her back. He held her around him with one hand as his other hand rubbed her clit. She kissed his ear and her mouth drifted down his to his jaw until it landed on his lips. He then pushed her against the side wall, causing her to yelp against his mouth.

“Gil,” she moaned as his tongue met hers.

“Anne,” he muttered against her lips.

Her hand gripped his hair tighter as his movements increased in speed and his hand rubbed her clit in sync. She groaned and rested her forehead on his, looking into his face and seeing the water droplets drip down his skin. She was breathing heavily as she took him in. She couldn’t believe he was real. She couldn’t believe he was here with her, in her, making her feel loved.

Her bouncing became more frantic and her gasps grew heavier, an indication to Gilbert that she was close. He was close too, his movements becoming more uneven and his hand dropping from her clit, tired.

“Gil,” she moaned his name out loudly as he felt her walls clench around his cock and her nails dig into his back. “Fuck.” 

She arched her back off the wall, her mouth dropped, and her nose touched his as she met orgasmic bliss. Not a moment later, he came too, his hands gripping her waist tightly as he thrusted a few more times to finish as he gasped loudly.

“Anne,” his voice was husky and growling as he thrusted into her one more time before locking their lips together. His hand ran through her wet hair as he stayed in her, not feeling ready to let go. 

He pulled back a minute or two later, sliding out of her. They were breathing heavily as they stared into each other. The steam arising from the shower filled the small space and the water droplets fell on their skin. The sight of her pinned against the wall in his arms left him almost speechless. He never wanted to leave this position but ultimately had to as he felt Anne unwrap her legs from around him and drop on the floor. His hands, set firmly on her hips, steadied her hips. 

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, “That was fun, Mr. Blythe.”

He chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a cheek to the corner of her mouth. She blushed and grabbed her soap and loofah, holding them up to him and he quirked an eyebrow.

“Wash me?” She asked and he smiled softly as he nodded.

Anne then moved to stand in front of him as the water hit her skin. Gilbert put the lotion on the loofah and moved her hair so he could begin washing her back. He kissed her shoulder as his hand moved down her back, curving around to press her tightly against his chest as he began working down her chest. She giggled as he kissed the top of her head and she grabbed the hand that was wrapped against her breasts.

The giggle sent Gilbert into a spiral. He had heard it many, many times before, but hearing it now, during such a domestic act of love, was almost too much for him. He didn’t even think as he muttered “Marry me” into her ear.

“What?” Anne asked as she turned around to face him. 

Gilbert sighed breathlessly as he kept his arms wrapped around her slender body. “Marry me.”

Anne was speechless too. “Gil I-“

“No, please. Before you say no, please listen to me.” She closed her mouth and he brushed the wet strands of hair from her face. “When I ask you to marry me, I’m not proposing right now. I know we’re only 21 and in so much student debt, and I don’t really feel like telling our family and friends that I proposed to you in the shower.” He laughed softly. “When I ask you right now to marry me, I ask you to marry me someday. Tomorrow, five years from now, 10 years from now, 15 years from now. I don’t care, I just want you to promise me you’ll marry me and we’ll spend the rest of our lives together, having days like today where we wake up in each other’s arms, watch that stupid show you’re obsessed with, and just spend the whole day with each other. I want you to promise me that one day I’ll get to see you in a beautiful white dress as I stand waiting for you at the alter. I want you to promise me that one day we’ll have our own house and kids with your beautiful red hair and my curls. I want you to promise me that we’ll always be together with just each other. So as I ask you right now, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, to marry me, I don’t need a definite answer. I wouldn’t even care if you outright rejected me as long as you came back. I just want you to promise me that the next time I ask you this, you’ll say ‘yes’. So, Anne, my love, marry me?”

Anne was silent, the only sounds filling the bathroom being the sound of the water hitting the ground or their body. Anne’s eyes were big and filled with so much emotion but Gilbert couldn’t determine what it was. 

It wasn’t until a moment later when he saw her eyes well up and her lips pressed together that he got a reaction from her.

“I wasn’t gonna say no,” she said quietly.

He didn’t realize he was crying too until he felt it drip from his eyes as he broke into a big smile.

“Yeah?” He asked teasingly.

“Yeah,” she replied and nodded. Her hand rested on her chest as she stood on her toes and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

“So you will marry me?” He asked, almost like he couldn’t believe it.

She nodded, “Yes.”

They stayed in the shower together for almost 10 more minutes, processing what had just happened through kisses and comforting hugs. They spent the remainder of the day together, in each other’s embrace. She found two ring pop packets in her drawer and he laughed wholeheartedly as she opened them and put them on both their fingers.

“Look at that? We’re officially engaged,” she joked as she scooted closer into his embrace.

He kissed her cheek softly, “One day, Anne. One day.”

And neither of them could wait for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie I almost teared up writing this. I need a Gilbert in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert don’t know what overcame them on the Sunday afternoon. One minute she was helping him study for his test and the next Anne was bare naked and he was working to get there too.

Anne was laid under Gilbert on her bed, his hands on her delicate wrists pinned on the bed and his mouth abusing her. Her back would arch and her full breasts would thrust into his chest when he would simply slide his mouth in. Anne whimpered and struggled to free her hands and pleasure Gilbert himself, but he wasn’t having it.

“Gil,” she moaned against his lips with a sharp intake of breath. “Please,” she tried to remove her hands from his grasp but his strength gave him a clear advantage and he kept her pinned down.

“Why are you so impatient?” He teased as his kisses trailed down to her jaw then neck.

“I’m not impatient,” she pouted as he made abuses on her neck. “I’m just tired of always being the...” She blushed but didn’t finish.

Gilbert pulled away and quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. “The what?”

Anne’s blush intensified as Gilbert met her face. “I’m always the one getting it never giving.”

Gilbert had to stifle a laughter. Only Anne would complain about getting the greatest pleasure.

“We tried it the other way a few more times and they never really stayed that way, you know,” he remarked.

“Yeah but,” Anne sighed. “I love this, so much, but it’s always the same thing.”

Gilbert’s face faltered as he loosened his grip around her wrists. “So you’re saying our sex is boring?”

Anne’s eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, making Gilbert sigh in relief. “No of course not! It’s anything but boring. It’s just, oh god, it’s always like this. I’m bare naked and you’re clothed and you’re manipulating my body and then we have sex and I manipulate your body but then you get the upper hand again but it’s always mostly the same thing. Like what if we have other pleasures we never knew about?”

Now Gilbert was just confused. “Okay Anne, baby, please just say what you want because I’m getting really confused.”

Anne arched her back up as she groaned. “Let me go and I’ll show you.”

He sighed over her, drawing circles on her wrist with his hand. “But I like you here.”

“Gil.”

With a defeated groan, he let go of her wrists and moved off her, allowing her to sit up on the bed in front of him. She sighed in relief as she rubbed her wrists with a blush and then dropped her hands to her thighs as she sat with her feet planted on the bed.

Gilbert sat cross legged and leaned back on his hands as he looked over Anne curiously.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Take your clothes off,” she replied simply as her hands traveled up and down her thigh.

“Okay,” he muttered, still confused as he tore his shirt off and Anne smiled at the sight of his abs. He then hopped off the bed to take his pants and boxers off and Anne hollered out, causing Gilbert to slightly blush. He then sat back down on the bed, his cock halfway as he stared at Anne. “Now what?”

“Now you tell me what to do,” she replied simply as if she was repeating some basic instructions. 

“With what?” He asked.

“With my body, of course.”

His eyebrows shot up at that and his eyes fell to her small hands rubbing up and down her thigh, and then her exposed core.

Gilbert swallowed, keeping his eyes on her bare core. “Uh, touch yourself.”

“Where?” She asked with an innocent head tilt. 

Gilbert felt his cock twitch at that and Anne smirked as she saw. “Touch your breasts.”

“Okay.” And with that Anne slowly trailed her hands up to her full breasts and began lightly touching her hard, pink nipples. 

She was touching them like they were glass that could break any moment. Like they were so delicate and the most sensitive yet ethereal thing on this world. Gilbert sure thought so, but it wasn’t enough.

With a clenched jaw, he growled. “Harder.”

And Anne instantly gripped her boobs harder. She tilted her head back in pleasure as she groped her breasts together. Gilbert couldn’t believe the sight in front of him: a naked Anne with curly red hair- his favorite hairstyle of hers for no particular reason even though he loved them all- arching and moaning as she fondled her heavy breasts.

“Touch your cock,” Anne breathed out as she continue to grope her breasts.

Gilbert slowly obliged. He brought his hand down to his cock and trailed it with his fingers.

“Harder,” Anne demanded.

Gilbert groaned as his grip tightened on his cock, his head falling backward as he rubbed his member up and down.

“Now me,” Anne gasped out as she felt herself get wetter at the sight of Gilbert pleasuring himself.

He looked back down to her and saw her glistening opening. “Play with your pussy.”

Anne did as told, dropping her hands to her bare core and gasping as she massaged her wet folds. One hand then trailed her wetness up and down her slit as the other laid on her clit, massaging it.

“Fuck,” Gilbert moaned out as his pace increased the longer he watched Anne.

Anne bit her bottom lip as she felt the sensation take over her. She caught Gilbert’s eye and gulped at the sight of his large cock now erect.

“Keep one hand on you and touch me,” Anne breathed out.

Without breaking his hold on himself, Gilbert scooted closer to her and delicately touched her inner thigh as he was now closer to her abuse on her folds.

“Where?” Gilbert gulped.

“Anywhere, oh god,” Anne muttered out. Her eyes shut and back arched as her massages increased. However, she felt a hand gently move the hand on her folds away, a strong touch replacing hers. “Fuck,” Anne moaned.

Gilbert began playing with her folds. The moans and reactions from Anne increased his pace on his member and he knew he was close. The more he gazed at his Anne, the quicker he would erupt.

“Put your mouth on me,” Gilbert demanded.

Anne nodded hastily and in a second leaned over to put her mouth over his cock. He dropped his hand and panted heavily, keeping his hand on Anne’s core as her hand replaced his on his member. Anne skillfully bobbed her head up and down as her small hand traveled up his cock. She moaned as he would thrust his hips into her throat, the pacing increasing as he felt himself get closer. Anne pulled off to catch her breath, but Gilbert’s strong hands on her head pushed her down with a yelp.

“I’m gonna come, oh fuck,” Gilbert breathed out as he squirted his cum into Anne’s mouth. Moans escaped from them both as he finished his thrusts into her mouth and he halted his movements on her folds. 

When Anne finished swallowing, she pulled off him with a smirk as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She licked his tip as she made big eyes at him, almost sending him again. When she finally let go of him she frowned as she realized he stopped his movements.

“Eat me out,” Anne remarked mischievously.

Gilbert nodded frantically. “Oh yeah,” he breathed out.

Anne squealed as he dragged her small body to him, placing her core in front of his face as he positioned his mouth at her entrance. He looked up at her but could barely see her face from behind those full breasts and perky nipples. 

Gilbert places his hands on Anne’s thighs to move them away so he had better access as he began kissing her sensitive folds. Anne released a heavy moan and he smirked against her. He let out a hot breath against the wetness and felt his Anne squirm.

“Gil,” she moaned out as her hands grabbed Gilbert’s curls to push him more onto her.

He then replaced his lips with his tongue and delicately began licking her wetness. Gilbert knew whenever he did oral on her she would lose it quickly. Maybe she was like this with every guy, or maybe it was just Gilbert, who would know?

His tongue began licking harder as his hands moved under her to grip her ass and push her up against his face. He smiled at the fact that Anne’s core and his mouth were now inseparable. He alternated between licking her to gently biting her folds and sticking his tongue into her entrance, knowing the alternation made Anne come the fastest.

“You son of a bitch,” Anne joked breathlessly as she figured out what he was doing. “I’m not finishing that easily.”

Gilbert then slightly pulled away to look at her, an amused quirk of an eyebrow on his face. “Really?”

Anne gulped but kept her stubborn stance. “Yeah.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see,” his voice was husky and he wasted no time in abusing her folds with his mouth. With one hand still gripping her ass tightly, the other moved to her entrance. While he still licked her folds, two fingers entered her and she gasped, arching her back.

Her hands fell on the bed and she gripped the sheets tightly at the contrast between his fingers and mouth. While his mouth was working on her, his fingers stayed inside of her with no motion. She thrusted her hips into his mouth with a whimper to signal him but he simply ignored him.

“Gil finger me,” Anne could barely breathe out.

She felt Gilbert shake his head against her and she whimpered. He then pulled back slightly, panting and keeping his fingers in her.

“Isn’t it my turn to tell you what to do?” Gilbert’s voice was low and demanding. Anne simply nodded and he smirked, removing his fingers from her. “Go to the dresser.”

Anne’s face fell in confusion. “Why-“

“Go,” he demanded.

Anne nodded, and whimpered as she sat up due to her impending orgasm and his effect on her folds. She blushed hotly as Gilbert smacked her ass when she got off the bed and proceeded to the dresser. She was about to turn around and ask what to do until she felt Gilbert’s hand push her face back to look at herself in the mirror. She was so lost in the hotness she didn’t even realize Gilbert walk up with her from behind.

He bent down before her and moved her legs so he was stuck between it and the dresser. Anne’s hands fell on the dresser as she felt his mouth lick her shamelessly. His hands groped her ass tightly to keep them stuck to his face and she groaned at the sensation.

“Oh my god,” she moaned out. He continued fucking her with his mouth as his pace increased tremendously. 

Gilbert smirked as he felt her legs squirm and heard her moans of pleasure erupt her. His tongue trailed down from her clit to her core, to which he spent a lot of time on. When his long tongue entered her pussy, she screamed in pleasure and her legs began shaking violently again. He noticed whenever he fucked her when she was standing she could barely take it and would soon falter. He smirked against her knowing he had that much of an effect on her tiny body. 

“I’m coming Gil,” Anne moaned out and at that moment he felt a wave hit his mouth. He moaned against her as he licked her orgasm out, her moans dying out as breathless gasps filled her. When he wiped her orgasm clean out of her, he spread her legs to either side of him so he could move out. When he stood up, licking his lips, he smiled mischievously at the sight of his Anne. She was laying on her forearms against the dresser with her hair cascading down her bare back and her legs spread on either side of her, her wetness dripping down her legs.

He saw Anne look up and she struggled to stand upright as Gilbert caught her from behind. Before Anne could speak, he snaked one arm around her breasts and the other snaked down her hips to her core. He rubbed her clit as he dipped his head into her neck, kissing her. Anne moaned as his fingers left her clit and moved to her entrance. 

“Seriously?” She complained as his fingers stilled in her. “I just came.”

“Tell me what you want,” he muttered hotly against her neck, ignoring her plea.

“Finger me, Gil,” she replied breathlessly as his mouth moved to her jawline.

“I am,” he smirked against her. “What do you want my fingers to do, Anne?”

“I want your fingers to fuck me and make me c-“ Anne didn’t finish as a sound of pleasure overtook her when his fingers began moving in her. “Oh fuck,” she moaned as his two fingers began pumping into her mercilessly.

“Like that?” He moaned against her ear and she nodded.

Anne shut her eyes as she leaned her head against Gilbert’s chest. Gilbert let go of her chest for a moment to prop Anne’s knees on the dresser, making her blush at the awkwardness of the position but it was gone when she felt the automatic effect it had on his fingers in her. She was sitting with her knees on the dresser and her legs spread as far as she can and she gasped as she saw her wet pussy in the mirror. She tried to close her eyes again and get lost in the sensation, but his hands grabbed her neck and faced her to the mirror.

“Look at yourself,” he demanded as his pumping increased. He would occasionally pull out knuckle deep and enter her again with more force. “Look at your pussy, look at your face, look at the way your breasts bounce as I pump mercilessly into you, look at how I choke you. Look.”

Anne immediately obliged and gasped as she saw a third finger into her. She was still weak from her orgasm mere moments ago but didn’t complain. Her vision then went up to her face and she couldn’t help but notice how attractive and hot she looked as she moaned and whimpered. No wonder he loves doing this to me, Anne thought. His large hands snaked around her neck and she tried to smirk mischievously as he choked her again but the moans from his fingers never seemed to stop.

She glanced at her breasts and saw they were indeed bouncing and jiggling with every move of his fingers. She groped her neglected boobs and moaned at the feel as she began abusing her hard nipples. She looked down at her pussy and gulped at the abuse she was witnessing on her. She saw his palms hit her wet folds, causing some wetness to squirt and occasionally bounce her clit causing moans from her, and his large fingers skillfully pump into her. His grip on her neck tightened and she gasped as she threw her head back against his chest, still watching her face from the mirror.

Without thinking, she muttered, “Five fingers.”

Gilbert obeyed, pulling his fingers out, causing Anne some relief, and then ultimately sticking his five fingers up her at once. Anne screamed in pleasure as he started slowly, getting a feel of her walls clenching against his long fingers. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Anne repeated as she looked down in the mirror and saw his five fingers pull out and enter her again.

Her whole body trembled and shook and she dropped her hands from her bouncing breasts, resting a hand on each of Gilbert’s wrists. She felt her orgasm coming again as she felt pain and pleasure with every thrust into her G-spot.

She could barely utter out a warning until she arched her back and moaned as she orgasmed into his fingers. She cried softly as his fingers didn’t stop the motion in her, instead encouraging another orgasm.

“Do you want me to stop?” He moaned against her ear as his hand gripped the top of her neck. She shook her head and he smirked. “Good girl. Good, dirty little girl.” Anne felt her hips thrust into his hand again. “You’re so tight and small, my big fingers can barely fit in you. Does it hurt? Does it hurt when I thrust into you like this?” Anne screamed as all his fingers entered her G-spot. “God Anne, you see how you look right now? A sensitive, dirty little slut who enjoys this.” 

Anne’s vision never left her face in the mirror, mewling at the fact that he was right. Her facial expressions would let anyone know she was in pain but god she did not want to stop the pleasure. His erect cock was pressing into her back and she whimpered as it grazed her ass.

“You’re my slut, Anne. You’re mine,” he breathed huskily into her ear. “I love doing this to you. I love watching you come so much. I love watching you knowing no one else will ever get to see you like this again. I love watching you knowing you’re mine and I can do whatever I want to your body. God, your body is so beautiful. Your chest, your face, your goddamn pussy. If I were you I would just finger myself everyday and never go outside. If I could, i’d stick myself in you all day and never let you go.”

“Gil i’m gonna come,” Anne breathed out and within a moment she came again. Her body and his movements faltered as she rolled her hips to ride her orgasm out. He pulled out three fingers and worked only two to help her ride out her orgasm. She finally shut her eyes and leaned her head on Gilbert’s shoulder as he propped his chin on her shoulder.

“God I love you,” he muttered as he began leaving soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

“I love you,” she whimpered out as his pace slowed and he eventually pulled away, bringing his fingers to her mouth. She gently grabbed his hand with hers and began sucking on his fingers, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

“Fuck,” he breathed our huskily as she finished licking his hand, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. They stayed like that for a couple moments, his hand grazing her body like art as they kissed delicately yet passionately. Her hand ruffled into his curls as she finally pulled back, panting heavily.

“God that was so good,” she said with a breathy chuckle.

He smirked against her as his finger trailed up to her breasts and he began plucking her nipples. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she answered with a smile.

“I’m so in love with you good god,” he whispered as he rubbed their noses together.

Anne giggled. “Is that why you like making me suffer?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Anne laughed as Gilbert picked her up from her waist and walked backwards, dropping them on the bed. He nuzzled his face into her hair as she giggled happily.

“You know this is kinda unfair,” Anne stated as Gilbert left trails of kisses down her neck. “I came like three times and you only came once.”

Gilbert hovered over her and quirked an eyebrow at her. “You wanna change that?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

And then she leaned to kiss him deeply. They would continue the back and forth demands for a bit longer, Anne doing everything possible to get Gilbert to come as much as possible. However, Gilbert would always turn it on her and she’d be one more ahead of him. Anne wasn’t going to complain, however, because they both loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below what you want to see!


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re very dirty minded Blythe,” Anne chuckled as they entered her room after a long day of classes. Gilbert looked at her knowingly and she felt a blush creep on her face. “Don’t look at me like that I’m not in the mood.”

Gilbert’s cocky smile fell into a frown, “Hard time today?”

Anne groaned and flopped her back on her bed. “Like you wouldn’t believe. Mr. Phillips still hates me and I don’t even know why.”

Gilbert threw his bag on the ground and laid in the bed next to Anne, “Don’t worry too much about it. He hates everyone, even me, and I’m very likable.”

Anne playfully smacked his chest and Gilbert grabbed it and pulled her closer, placing a chaste kiss. Anne giggled but pulled away.

“I told you I’m not in the mood,” she muttered against his lips. She was now resting her chin on his chest and playing with the curls that were falling over his face.

He pouted at her and sighed, caressing her cheek, “I know.”

The tone of his voice signaled Anne that he was exasperated, and with a small grin she scooted closer to his face. “There are other ways I can help you, you know?”

Gilbert’s eyebrows shot up and the familiar, suggestive face popped up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Anne sang and bit her bottom lip. 

Gilbert darted his eyes from her to his pants and she scrunched his nose at him.

“No, not like that,” Anne chuckled. “Just...lay down.”

“Okay ma’am,” Gilbert tried to come off as joking but the crack in his voice showed he was flustered.

He lied back against the bed and Anne scooted closed to him, hovering her face above his. She removed the hand from her face that he tried to caress her with and he pouted.

“Stop,” she complained and he groaned but complied. 

“This better be good,” Gilbert teased, the dimples on his cheeks evident as he grinned

“Oh it will be,” Anne whispered in his ear. Goosebumps formed on his skin at the raspiness of her voice and she smirked. “Just imagine- me lying on the edge on the picnic basket just outside where the lake ends. I’m laying there, my long hair falling under me as the sunlight reflects off my sheer white dress.”

Gilbert’s breath hitched as Anne went to lean her head on her hand that was propped up on the pillow.

“As my skin basks in the sun, you catch eye of my pink nipples through the dress. The cleavage even starts to pop out because of the big curve at the top. If you look further down, you’ll see a small patch of red only a couple inches from where the dress ends. My bare, creamy white legs rub together as I catch sight of you looking at me. I’m looking at you with a smile, and the most innocent, big eyes you’d ever seen. You almost can’t believe I’m real. My hand travels to my mouth, and I bite the tip of my finger between my teeth seductively. You lean over me but can’t touch me and you don’t know why, but then you see my small hand pushing your heavy chest away from me so I can do my work.”

“Anne,” Gilbert groaned out.

“Let me finish,” Anne said sternly yet softly. “I push you away and you lie down next to me but your face hovers me. Kind of like how we are now, but reversed. Still catching your eye, I drag my finger down over my chest. With my other hand, I grope my breast through the dress and whimper. Your cock twitches at that. I drag my finger over my chest, my stomach, until I finally land on the edge of my dress. Slowly, just to tease, I bring my dress over to settle on the patch of hair, like a bee resting on a flower. My finger continues trailing down until it slowly glides over my clit, making me whine. Your eyes fall to my exposed core, and you watch my finger slide in between my lips.”

“Anne I get it I understand-“

“I start flicking my folds until I add another finger to massage them. I moan and you fight the urge to kiss me. I start slow and steady, and my other hand brings my breasts out of my dress. You’re so close to my full breasts you can almost taste them. You remember the feel of my nipple in your mouth and you lick your lips, trying to distract yourself. Your eyes fall back on my core, the sunlight hitting it just enough you can see my wetness glistening. My massages are still slow, just to tease myself, but as your stares become more intense, my pace quickens. I moan, bite my lip, and arch my back as my fingers play with myself and I grope my breast. I follow up and down my slit until I’m satisfied with how wet I am and stick two fingers in me and immediately moan. My legs shake as I start with a leisurely pace to build it up in me. One hand on my breast, one hand in me.”

“One hand in your breast, one hand in you,” Gilbert repeated almost breathlessly.

“I do the ‘come here’ motion with my two dainty fingers in me rapidly. I hit my G-spot every so and with every hit I arch my back and cry in between my moans. My other hand then falls to my clit and starts rubbing it mercilessly. I add a third finger in me, and I keep my torture. My body shakes and withers and I moan and whine and all you can do is stare. All you can do is lay there and watch me bring myself to climax. When I feel my orgasm coming, I pull my fingers out to rub my folds so you can see the wetness even clearer. I close my eyes, bite my lip, arch my back, and moan out your name as I feel the wave hit and exit me. My legs shake as I open them wider to allow the orgasm to be more visible.” 

“Just how I like it,” Gilbert mutters softly as his gaze drifts to her rubbing her legs.

“The sun hitting my wet hole looks like a dream to you because god, it is. As I rub my folds, the wetness sprays everywhere and you fight to lean over and go down on me. I’m panting on the ground but that doesn’t stop me from bringing my finger to my mouth to lick what I’ve produced. I lick my fingers slowly, one by one, and stare at your eyes the whole time. You don’t even realize how hard you are until my knee grazes past your cock. And then finally, like nothing happened, I fix myself. I stare back into the sky and enjoy nature, and you’re left there. You’re left wanting to eat me out, to finger me, to fuck me, to kiss me. You wanna do it so mercilessly. You even want to shout it to the whole world for everyone to hear. But at that moment, the person you want to hear you is torturing you.”

“God Anne,” Gilbert growled.

“Finally, after the tension is too much, I crawl over and sit myself on you, some wetness still dripping on your pants. I grab your hands and pin them over your head so you can’t touch me even though you would kill to. You stare at me as I tug your shirt off and leave trails of kisses down your chest. I unbutton your pants and your big, tall cock rests against my clit and I moan. I’m still sensitive from my orgasm, but I don’t care. I grab your big cock and hover over it, slowly bringing myself down as I keep you pinned under me. Your cock’s so big and I’m so tight, I’m so wet but I’m still so small and tight it almost hurts. But it doesn’t. It doesn’t hurt and I start moving my hips. I lean over you, my lips grazing your skin. My breasts bounce against your chance and you groan. You look up at me and can’t believe I’m real. You’re so in love with me you’ll let me do anything I want. You love me so much. The way my hair falls over my chest, the sound of my moans and cries, the way my skin flushes and how my eyes sparkle against the sun.”

“Anne I swear to god you need to stop before-“

“Shh,” Anne seductively places a finger on his lips, “Wait. My hips rub up and down on your cock as I lay over you. My dress falls from my ass and collects just under my hips as I arch. Your cock pounds into me, and you thrust your hips into me even thought you’re pinned below me. Your big, juicy, wet cock in my tight, little, pink hole. You know how small I am and how big you are, and you know whenever you’re in me all I can do is cry and cry. We’re making love to a familiar rhythm, and,” Anne’s breath hitches. “And you’re in me. You’re almost close. But you finally overpower me and move so I’m under you. You grab my body against yours tightly and put your head on my breasts, watching me lose it. One of your big, strong arms moves to my clit and you just rub it mercilessly. I almost scream at the feeling and I...I come again and,” Gilbert gulps, “my dress is ruined, my hair is ruined, and I scream out but you don’t stop. You never do. I always come before you and I should hate it but god I don’t,” Anne chuckles out, “My cunt is throbbing in pain and I’m tired but I let you finish in me, and then you fall on top of me and kiss my breasts and then my mouth. We stay in each other for a little while, touching and kissing each other everywhere, until you finally pull out and kiss me. I giggle and you kiss me again because you love my laugh.”

“I really do,” Gilbert says breathlessly as his hands move over to his throbbing cock.

Anne smiles at him and leans down to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

“Then what else?” Gilbert asks huskily.

Anne smirks down at him and shrugs, “Nothing.”

His face falls, “What?” He asks, exasperated. Even though Anne was the one explaining it, Gilbert was the one who was left breathless and flushed. “But I-“

“That’s it,” she says teasingly and moves away from him, getting off the bed and flashing a grin over her shoulder at him.

“What?” Gilbert all but whispers and rises up, his hard member bulging through his pants. “No no no, you can’t do this to me. Anne-“

“I told you I’m not in the mood,” she bites her lip teasingly and grins. 

He groans, “What am I supposed to do about this then?” He gestures to his cock.

She pretends to think about it until she ultimately shrugs, “You can do it yourself.” And with that she walks out of the room, leaving a frustrated Gilbert in the bed. She laughs to herself as she hears a “Fuck you” from the room and blushes furiously as she thinks of his punishment for her for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi omg I had no idea it’s been over a month since I updated lol sorry!
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked some Anne torturing Gilbert action lol. These chapters have mostly been Gilbert dominating Anne so I decided to switch it up a bit you know. Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Anne came by Gilbert’s apartment completely exhausted. She wanted to just lay in her bed and sleep for so long she wouldn’t know what day it was when she woke up, but Gilbert’s urgent texts changed her plans.

She knocked on the door with a yawn when the door opened, revealing a smug looking Gilbert. He was clad in nothing but grey sweatpants and a black muscle T-shirt and she groaned.

“What are you doing?” She complained.

He shrugged innocently and leaned down to peck her lips, “I don’t know what you mean.”

But he did. He knew those pants and that shirt was Anne’s weakness. Everytime he wore it all she could do was attack and rip those clothes off of him.

She frowned as he led them into his room. It didn’t seem like Cole or Moody were home tonight as Gilbert locked his bedroom door behind him. Anne collapsed on his bed and groaned again.

“I’m so tired so if you think we’re going to have sex you’re wrong,” she sighed, covering her eyes with the crook of her elbow to shield the light.

Anne felt a dip in the bed next to her. She squealed and shot up when she felt his warm hands trail up, down, and between her exposed legs.

“Did you not hear me?” She exclaimed, but she honestly didn’t mind. That touch awakened her and she didn’t feel as drowsy as before, especially when she felt her core heat up.

Gilbert smirked at her and leaned down to cup her face, leaving gentle kisses on her. She hummed as his lips splattered on her cheeks and forehead and trailed down her neck.

“Remember last week?” He muttered against her neck.

“That’s so specific,” she teased and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

He let out a warm breath against her. “You know what I mean. When you left me all hard and bothered after your weird porno narrative.”

Anne gasped as his teeth made marks in her skin. “How can you say it was weird when you obviously enjoyed it?”

He halted his lips against her and moved his head up to place a gentle kiss on her nose. “Anyways, you know I have to punish you for that now?” His breath was low and husky and Anne rubbed her legs together as his dark eyes fell on hers.

“Oh,” was all she could breathe out.

He smirked again. “Oh,” he mocked. 

With that he pulled away and she whined at the loss of him. However, he simply trailed down to the edge of her dress and tossed it over, exposing her blue panties to him. His hands hovered over her skin and she instinctively thrusted her hips into his hands, but he didn’t touch her. She groaned in frustration and leaned on her elbows to face him.

“What are you doing?” She tried to sound serious but it came out as breathy.

He shrugged innocently. “You’ll see.”

He gently scooped Anne up and placed her in the middle of the bed. He grabbed one of her ankles and spread it as wide as he could from the other, exposing herself up to him. She tried to rub her legs together but his hands kept her legs apart. Before she could even think, she felt a bonding around her ankles and gasped as she looked down and saw her boyfriend tying her feet to the post of the bed with ties.

“Oh my god,” she squeaked out. “You weren’t kidding when you said punishment.”

He winked at her. She felt so hot at this. Dominant Gilbert was her favorite, and she so desperately anticipated him. She bundled her dress on her waist and dragged her hands under her panties as he tied up her other foot. She whimpered our and Gilbert looked up, his expression somehow darker than before. He leaned down on the bed, resting his elbows on either side of Anne, and grabbed her wrists to bring them above her, meeting her eye. He kept his hand on her wrist as his other hand moved to unclasp her bra, releasing her hands only to throw the bra off.

“Only I can touch you,” he said gently. She bit her bottom lip as he kissed her forehead before scooting off of her, dragging the top of her dress down with him.

He grabbed another tie to wrap around her wrists and the loop in the bed frame. Now her breasts and underwear were exposed with only her small dress bundled around her waist. She gasped as his hands hovered over her again, this time reaching behind her head to gently bring her hair from her back to lay against her chest and shoulders. 

“God Gilbert,” she whimpered out as he hovered over her. 

He was so tantalizingly slow and gentle and she was all hot and bothered and she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed him to do something, anything.

As if he could read her mind- or perhaps noticed her hips move in agony- he got off the bed and positioned his face in front of her. He kept her eye as he placed wet kisses to the inside of her thigh, making her gasp. His hand rubbed her other thigh and let out a smack as he left love bites and marks on her other thigh. He trailed up, winking at Anne as he finally reached her core. His hands rubbed her thighs and occasionally smacked them to get a groan and gasp from her.

“You okay there?” He asked teasingly.

She groaned and tried to wither but he was too strong. “No, I’m absolutely frustrated,” she admitted.

He kissed the hem of her panties. “Really? Is there anything I can do to help with that?”

“Yes,” she breathed out. She threw her head back and arched her neck when he left faint kisses on her thighs. 

“Like what?” He asked against her soft skin. She moaned as he smacked the spot where he left a love bite. “Tell me Anne,” he demanded huskily. “I want to hear you cry, beg for me to fuck you. I want to hear you beg for me to put my fingers in you and make you cum so much you won’t be able to walk for a week. So tell me, Anne, what do you want?”

“Oh my god.” That was all Anne needed. “I want you to...to eat me out and-“

She didn’t finish before Gilbert tugged her panties aside and licked her folds, making her gasp. She thrusted her hips against his face as his hands rested on her inner thighs to keep her legs impossibly farther away. He left long, stride licks on her folds, taunting her clit. She let out a loud, long moan as his tongue fucked into her rapidly. The noises that came with his tongue to her pussy were so crude she felt herself get impossibly wetter. He then trailed up to her clit, licking the small bud and making her back arch.

“Fuck,” Anne moaned as his teeth replaced his tongue. He grazed her clit and she practically screamed as he took it between his teeth and pulled. “Oh my god, Gil,” she whined out. She couldn’t look down at him because if she did she would’ve probably came right there. So, she forced herself to look up at the ceiling and bite her bottom lip to keep the moans at bay.

“Look at me,” he demanded. She groaned and looked down at him, meeting his hazel eyes as he continued to abuse her pussy with his mouth. He alternated between quickly fucking her with his tongue, to leaving long strides on her pussy, to finally teething her clit.

And she was such a mess.  
She withered against the ropes, struggling to break free to close her legs around his head and break the restraints on her hands to push his face into her and never let go. She just wanted to touch him and he was punishing her. Her teasing was hardly drastic drastic enough to deserve such a punishment like this.

“Gil please,” she whined as his hands moved to cup her breasts. He squished them together and toyed with her hard nipples and she whined again. She felt him smirk against her folds.

“Not yet my love.”

That nickname made her even more frustrated. How could he say something so delicate and loving while she was tied up? 

His hands darted under her and he gripped her ass, arching her hips off the bed as he continue to fuck into her with his tongue. She uttered trails of curses, pleads, and whines as he squished his face against her. She was so wet and he was licking it all, but all it took was for him to lick her delicate nub a few times for her to come into his mouth. 

Anne whimpered and exclaimed his name as she felt her orgasm flow through her. She was panting, desperately trying to catch her breath as he helped her ride her orgasm out. He didn’t stop, instead increasing the pace of his tongue and mouth into her and making her finish again not a few moments after her first one. She screamed out as she withered against the ties and his face as his mouth abused her sensitive clit, giving her a third orgasm in a span of only a few minutes. She swore she almost has another one when he dropped her on the bed and left her wet pussy with a lip smack, crawling up to her to kiss her passionately. He fondled with her breasts again, stroking it gently but hard enough to make her wither under him.

“You okay there beautiful?” He teased against her mouth.

She moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. “Oh gosh,” she muttered.

Gilbert laughed at her antics as he cradled her face. He pulled back to admire her- flushed skin, wide eyes, heaving pants, messed up hair from all her withering, exposed breasts, she was quite a beautiful sight.

He moved to mouth her breast, causing her to let out a small groan. He took her breast in his mouth and kept her eye as he gently bit down, leaving marks around her nipple. He fondled her other breast and toyed with her nipple to not make it neglected. He then removed his mouth and hovered over her chest as his hands began playing with her swell breasts.

Anne hummed in appreciation as she looked down to meet his eye. She was still sore from all the orgasms moments ago but he knew that, and he was taking advantage of that. He groped her breasts, making her whimper, and pushed them together before going back to his usual gropes. 

“You like that?” He teased. He fondled with her boobs harshly as she nodded. He then leaned down to place gentle kisses on her chest, determined to make her lose her mind.

She squirmed under him as his leg brushed her core. He placed his knee just under her pussy as he continued his antics on her full breasts. He alternated between squeezing to cupping to licking and practically anything else that could make Anne lose her mind.

A few moments later his hand drifted down to her core, flicking her folds around to get a sense of her wetness. He chuckled against her lips as she withered at the sensation.

“Please, Gil, please,” she pleaded. 

“Say it baby,” he whispered as his fingers circled her entrance.

Anne groaned, “Gilbert finger me right now or- Oh.”

She was cut off by a long moan as two fingers went knuckle deep inside of her. The tightenings around the bed post strained as her back arched and she desperately tried to move her hips on his hand. 

His fingers slid out before thrusting back in. Anne gasped when his tongue entered her mouth as his fingers began working in her. 

“You like that?” He asked as he thrusted his fingers in her.

Anne hummed in response. Her head fell back on the back when he started pounding into her and his lips chased her skin. Pecks were splattered on each freckle he could find down to her chest. He lapsed a nipple in his mouth as he stared back up at her, sliding in another finger, making her squirm.

She glanced down at Gilbert who was staring intently at her. Never had she wanted to break the restraints free so much to pull his head up to her and splatter him with kisses. But his ministrations on her chest were enjoyable, especially the sight of seeing him lick her, so she didn’t complain. 

“Gilbert,” Anne moaned out when his fingers thrusted faster, harder into her. The light tremble of her thighs, the trailing moans, and the squirming of his body alerted Gilbert she was close again.

He went back up to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Come for me, Anne.”

And with that, she let go into his fingers with a wretched moan. Gilbert dug his head into her shoulder as he felt her body let go from under him. His fingers helped ride out her orgasm but didn’t stop there. Their grazes became quicker, thrusted harder, until she cried out she was close again, and then he stopped.

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breaths as Gilbert pecked every inch of skin he could. 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” Anne finally admitted breathily.

Gilbert brought his fingers out from her and smoothed them against her bare skin, playing with her skin as he moved to look at her.

“How about one more?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Anne smirked and teased, “As long as you’re doing all the work.”

He quirked an eyebrow up at her and dived down to kiss her lips. “I can work with that.”

She giggled against his lips as his hands dived down to his waistband, tugging his sweatpants and boxer briefs off, his erect member flying out against Anne’s lower stomach. He then tugged his shirt off, leaving him completely bare against her. His fingers dwindled with the dress wrapped at her waist before trailing down and cupping her body every area that he could. 

Anne giggled when the lewd kiss turned into pecks across her face. She loved both sides of Gilbert in their most intimate positions- either hot and dominating, or sweet and gentle. Sometimes it would be a combination of both, and that’s when the best sex would happen.

Gilbert rolled a condom on before angling his hips at her entrance. He caught her eye as he slowly slid into her and she struggled against the tightenings.

“Gilbert-“

“Shh,” he hushed. “Relax, I’m doing all the work, remember?”

Anne fell against the bed as she nodded. Gilbert cradled her body under his as he began moving slowly, testing their usual movements. To him, it felt different with only one of them doing the work. But to Anne, she swore she had never felt better. 

His thrusts soon quickened and his hands trailed up and down her body. The position was nearly too much for Gilbert. Her opened wantonly out for him with no means of moving right under him, and how he was free to do anything that he’d like, Gilbert wondered if it was too inappropriate to be thanking whatever higher power is up there for this.

Her moans and cries as Gilbert fucked her into the bed were so soothing to his ear. Anne closed her eyes as Gilbert kissed her neck before moving to his knees, grasping her hips as he thrusted into her. His movements became more erratic the longer he stared at his Anne. Her red hair fell all over her chest and marks left by him were scattered along her freckled skin. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts and he squeezed them, making Anne open her eyes up at him.

Nearly a moment later, Anne cried his name out as she came again. Gilbert followed soon after, falling down against Anne as he slowly rode out their orgasms. He pulled out and threw the condom lazily into the trash can, hugging Anne as sweat dropped over their skin.

Anne was coming out from her post-orgasmic high, suffering through nearly five just in that hour. Her legs involuntarily trembled and lewd moans would escape as they caught their breaths.

“You know, I planned on fucking you all night, but I forgot how tired I was. Sorry,” Gilbert said lamely but it made Anne chuckle.

She shook her head, “Don’t worry. We can always do these another time.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe next time, it’ll be you in these,” she whispered huskily.

Gilbert let out a small growl, “I’m so lucky to be with you.”

She grinned, “I know. Now let me out of these ropes because I can tell you’re still hard, Gil.” She gestured to his nearly erect member against her stomach.

Gilbert blushed, “Don’t blame me, seeing you like this turns me on.”

“I bet it does,” she mutters before stealing his lips for a peck.

He hummed before letting go, moving to untie her wrists and ankles, removing her dress from her so she was completely bare. He rubbed those spots gently, before she could, glancing up at her worriedly.

Anne rolled her eyes, “Relax, it didn’t hurt.”

He sighed in relief. “Thank God. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were hurt.”

“Probably fuck me again.”

He shrugged, “Yeah.”

Anne sat up and Gilbert moved so they sat in front of each other, their legs intertwined as Anne winced.

Gilbert examined her in concern, “Shit, was I too forceful?”

Anne shook her head, “No no, it’s just, I’m only a little sore.” Her hands trailed over to his cock as she said that. “But that doesn’t mean I cant do this,” she breathed huskily as she got on her knees and hovered over him.

Gilbert groaned her name loudly as she sucked him off. He swore she was wet too, but they were too tired to do anything else other than a lazy fuck in the shower as they cleaned themselves. When they cuddled into his new, dry sheets, they heard mutters from the apartment and Anne froze.

“Was that Cole and Moody?” She asked as she turned back to look at Gilbert whose eyes were closed.

He looked unphased, “Yeah, I heard them come in around your second orgasm.”  
Anne gasped and smacked the arm that was wrapped around her waist. “So they heard everything?” She exclaimed, blushing.

He hummed with a small shrug before planting a wet kiss at her temple. “Not anything they hadn’t heard before.”

“Shut up,” she groaned, digging herself into the bed. “This is embarrassing.”

Gilbert’s chuckle was deep as his arm tightened around her waist. “More embarrassing then being absolutely naked and wet in front of someone?”

“I will stop sleeping with you,” she warned.

He groaned, “No you wouldn’t.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways, “Yeah, I wouldn’t.” And with that they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been two months? I swear I had this written for a while I’m sorry lol. But since it’s been so long here’s a long, steamy (and sort of fluffy) chapter where Gilbert ‘punishes‘ Anne :) Enjoy.


End file.
